


Temptaion

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Smut, Temptation, Yaoi, lilmizjaz, rabidbunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until the belt hit the ground that the young boy became aware of the lump in his throat, the change in his breathing, the bulge in his pants..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

That’s when Ciel saw it. Those perfect muscles, rippling under velvety smooth skin, graced by muted light from the late afternoon Sun shining through Sebastian’s bedroom window. The thin white button up shirt, splattered messily with red wine, had cascaded down to the floor so gracefully without a sound. And with it went all of Ciel’s sense of good reason. If only he could see his butler from the front.

Ciel was peeking through the cracked door of his personal demon’s quarters as he changed his dirty uniform. Mey-rin had another “accident”. It’s not as if Ciel planned on peeping on his butler. He came to see what was taking him. He never would’ve guessed that he would catch the man, no the demon, that can make a five course meal in a matter of minutes, in his room slowly changing, almost taking his time, and humming to himself. Like..like a human. What was he doing? 

Ciel was ripped out of his own thoughts when he heard a harsh clink of metal. He let out a small breath with a quick realization as to what the sound was. His eyes grew wide as the butler grabbed his belt with one hand, back still to Ciel, and yanked the leather strap out of its loops, tossing it messily onto the floor next to his made up bed. Does he always undress like this? 

It wasn’t until the belt hit the ground that the young boy became aware of the lump in his throat, the change in his breathing, the bulge in his pants..

His eyes were glued… He knew that what he was doing was wrong. But was it? The demon was his after all.. But..what is this feeling? 

Ciel pondered these questions as he watched two tiny glistening beads of sweat make their way from Sebastian’s upper back muscles, slowly and achingly slide down to the defined little dip at the base of his back.

He swallowed. Something had changed. What was it? The..the humming. It stopped. It was completely quiet now as Sebastian stood with his back towards the door un-moving. Ciel’s desperation grew stronger as he tore his gaze away, looking down at the annoyance in his pants, regretting ever having come to Sebastian’s room. All he wanted was for the butler to start making noise again so he could carefully and quickly make his escape.

The young Lord let out a small calming sigh as he lifted his face and looked straight into the room again. Not much had changed..Sebastian’s back was still facing him. The Sun had gone down just a little bit more. And a pair of glowing red eyes were staring into wide blue ones through a mirror over top the bed…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thus far <3 Enjoy~

"Clean up this mess" Sebastian said through clenched teeth to Mey-rin as he made his exit, shirt soaked through with wine. He sighed as he headed up the stairs with the tiny bowl of milk in his hands. He looked from left and right to make sure his young master was no where in sight. When he was positive the coast was clear, he made his was wickedly fast down the hall to his room. 

"mew", a tiny noise came from the inside of his mahogany closet.

"My my. Quite an impatient little thing, aren't we?" 

Sebastian set the dish down inside of the closet for the eager little kitten. He inspected the bandage he had tied around the wounded feline's front right paw as she lapped at the milk. He had done what he could for her and after she had a meal, she would be released. It wasn't everyday that he found a creature as marvelous as she right outside of the door, limping, helpless, and curious. What could he say? He couldn't help himself..

He began to unbutton his shirt as he noticed that the kitten was watching him through the crack of the closet doors, all done with her meal and about to drift off into a calm sleep. The butler smirked and began to hum softly as he undressed himself slowly, pondering on how he would get her back outside without the knowledge of his young master. 

Sebastian continued to hum as he moved his hands to the buckle of his belt, giving the end leather a little tug. When the metal clinked together, he heard a very small gasp. More like a sudden exhale, only audible to the butler's demonic ears. He glanced to the crack of the closet doors to see the sleepy little kitten had finally knocked out, the little ball of fur rising softly with each inhale.

Then what..

Realization suddenly hit the demon. 

_ah_

There was more than one curious little kitten around.

Suddenly, he whipped the leather off from around his hips, the belt loops almost ripping from his strength. He threw the belt and let it clatter to the floor noisily next to his bed.  
He could hear the young earl's heartbeat racing now. He stopped humming, taking favor to this sound instead. 

Usually the young master was an expert at games, always knowing where his pawns were, what he would do. Yet the demon butler found himself being one step ahead of the nervous mess outside of his door. He smirked to himself then composed his face before his gaze drifted up passed the window and to the right. The sky outside was beautiful but his line of sight was more interested in something a little more deep in azure..

How could the clumsy little lord..forget he had a mirror over his be-

_hah_

Ciel clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the tiny gasp of surprise when he realized he was found out. Without even a second to spare, he took off running down the hall towards his room. _What in the hell was that?_

In a panic, Ciel bolted into his quarters and slammed the door shut, shaky fingers securing the lock in place. He stood with his back against the dark wood as he wheezed slightly, trying to catch his breath. 

"Damn!" he uttered the swear through clenched teeth as he slammed his balled up fist against the door. His other went up and covered his mouth in some defense mechanism that he hoped would stop the heat from running to his cheeks. His body was boiling. His blood was on fire. He let his uncovered eye drift shut as he attempted to calm his erratic heart beat.

Why would seeing his butler make him feel..this? What exactly was "this"? His entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat. His hair was now sticking to his forehead. Was it from the summer heat even though it was almost evening? Or could it have something to do with the ever growing tent in his pants? His hand slipped down from his mouth and he carefully pressed his palm into the bulge, hoping for some relief. All he could think about were those beads of sweat..gliding down his butler's back..leaving a thin trail over the taut muscles..right where Ciel wanted his ton-

This was not helping.

_Sigh_

He took one last breath and opened his eye. 

To see a shirtless - and belt-less - Sebastian standing right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hell of a mess..


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was slipping further behind the mountains with every second that passed, painting the young earl's room with an array of deep oranges and yellows as the light cast shadows upon the floor. A warm breeze of sultry summer air billowed the thick curtains towards the bed. The wind from the open window shuffled a few strands of hair in front of the young boy's face as he stood in shock, mouth wide open and eyes bright, hand still gripping the apex of his pants.

He had been in such a panic when he stormed into his room that he.. How could he miss the open win- or rather.. When had the window _become open_?

Red eyes watched Ciel as he slowly slid down to the floor beneath his trembling legs. The butler's face revealed no emotion, but if any at all, his eyes gleamed and danced as he continued to watch his prey. The boy's mind was hazy and his body was out of control. First, he was caught peeping at his butler of all creatures and next in his own room _touching_ himself. His backside hit the floor hard and he was shrouded in Sebastian's shadow. He immediately threw his other hand on top of the one groping him to try to save the last bit of dignity he had and hide his body's excitement. But the sight in front of him...oh it was not helping at all.

The butler's silhouette against the beautiful setting sun was striking enough to take Ciel's breath away. His skin looked glossy and sprinkled with little dew drops of sweat. His raven like hair was messy with one strand tucked behind his ear. Ciel could see the man's chest moving up and down with each slow steady breath he took. His wide eye loomed lower, not being in his control anymore, taking in every curve of his butler's solid abdomen. Toned muscles under velvety smooth skinned rippled down the tall man's front, the tips of his hip muscles peeking out of the top of his everyday pants. _Those Pants!_ Ciel replayed the butler tossing his belt to the side in his mind only to have his already heated cheeks turn a darker shade of red. The belt was gone and the top button was undone, leaving the pants to make a show of hanging onto Sebastian's hips for dear life. Ciel opened his mouth to scold his butler for being incompetent and intruding on his master only to be even more embarrassed when a small crack in his voice betrayed him first.

"..uhn Seba-"

"Pardon me, my Lord, but I do believe this is strike two"

Sebastian stepped towards the trembling body and slowly lowered himself onto one knee so he could look directly into that big blue eye. His voice had its usual butler musicality but it was a bit softer, almost laced with honey.

"For one to be such a master at games, I could not help but take notice to the waver in your self confidence. What master forgets the beautiful victorian mirror he has placed himself above his head servant's bed? Or, better yet, does not realize a window in ones own quarters was slightly ajar when he entered? My my, you could've been taken right from me again if I were some scoundrel trying to get his hands on the little Queen's watch dog." The demon pressed his ungloved right palm onto the floor as he leaned in closer, leaving only an inch between the two's faces. "Strike two, my Lord"

Ciel could feel the man's hot breath on the tip of his nose as he hovered over him. With him being so close, the boy could not help but appreciate the strikingly beautiful face in front of him. Since when did Sebastian have such long eye lashes? He searched the butler's face to find an answer to the previously spoken statement and only found himself digging a deeper hole. Saying the demon was handsome would be a complete understatement. The servant's hair trickled down from behind his ear, ticking the young earl's cheek. His lips were parted as he watched the boy carefully like a hawk waiting to feast..

Ciel's mind drifted as his eye wandered from those wickedly plump lips to the broad jawline down to the adam's apple that bobbed up and down on that throat..

"Ah...and I do believe that _this_ " Sebastian raised his left hand and grabbed a hold of the tiny wrist on top of the other and held it up "hiding under here is strike three. Unable to shield your own vulnerability. I do believe you have lost this game. Wouldn't you say? You do know the rules, do you not..young master?"

Ciel struggled against the butler's strength as he tried to pull his wrist back, his face blazing from embarrassment from not being able to contain his own urges. His eye squinted when his wrist was shoved up above his head, onto the door, his other still covering the throbbing pain between his legs. The demon appraised his master's face as he awaited an answer.

"It can't be helped" He tilted his head and aligned his mouth right with the earl's ear, letting the whispered hot words trickle all the way down the young boy's spine.

" _Three strikes and you're out_."

Ciel's eye shot open as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"NNUGH!"

Sebastian's eyes grew wide in shock as he shot backwards, the sudden outburst from Ciel pushing him away from him with all of his strength causing him to now be on his back, propped up by an elbow.

"Demon!" the boy shouted as he stood slowly, trying to regain his bearings. His breaths were hard and ragged as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring angrily at that handsome face below him.

"Hm" A small chuckle escaped the butler's lips as he watched the mess of a master looming over him. He supposed this game was over now. With a sigh, he began to prop himself up on his other elbow, making to stand up.

With a loud thud, the young earl's foot came down hard on his servant's chest as he forced him all the way down onto his back. Red eyes enlarged with more surprise than before.

"Tch" Ciel looked down at the half naked man through a hooded eye as he ground his foot into the bare chest. A small hand moved up and swiftly tore the eye patch from his face, letting it flutter to the floor. "I don't lose."

Sebastian's eyes burned into Ciel's, the contract eye glowing a brilliant bright lavender now. His master was so full of surprises. He had never seen the boy look so ferocious..so carnal..so..possessed.

Ciel lifted his foot and placed it on the ground next to the butler's sculpted torso which was now flanked by two thin creamy colored legs. Ciel's summer shorts came just below his knees to keep him cool in the stagnant weather. The young boy slowly crouched down over his butler, careful not to touch him as his face hovered inches above the man's. He suddenly put one hand on the ground next to the raven colored hair and grasped the demon's jaw firmly with the other.

"I. _Never_. Lose."

The words were spat in a harsh low tone. Although the demon's jaw was being grasped, he was still able to smirk and send another shiver down Ciel's body. But this time..the boy knew his resolve. And he would not lose control.

Ciel pulled his arm away releasing his servant's jaw and placing his hand behind his back. He made quick to position himself onto one hand and his knees, looming over the massive creature, still careful not to touch him. He allowed his eyes to feast upon the irresistible body below him in one fell swoop before returning his gaze to that demonic stare.

" _sss_ " Sebastian's eyes squinted and as a low hiss escaped from between his teeth when the hidden hand behind his young master's back lightly grazed over the sizable bulge between his legs.

"Looks like you've got a strike as well.." Ciel smirked, his heart beating wickedly fast as he began to push his palm harder into the demon's erection. He could feel it grow even bigger when he began to curl his fingers around it through the fabric. His mind was moving a million miles a second. He had no idea what he was doing but after one look at the flushed face from his erotic butler with his jaw slack, Ciel knew he could't stop.

Those little fingers curling around Sebastian's erection had stripped him of any control that he had left. Without giving his young master even a second to comprehend, the demon grabbed him. Moving way too fast for the human eye to see, he slammed Ciel down onto the king size bed in the middle of the room, not even seconds passing before he was in between the earl's legs, looming over him. The boy let out a small gasp as his mind tried to wrap around how quickly the tables had turned. The young boy's cheeks were flushed, his eyes wide with excitement as the demon held his wrists above his head. Sebastian's eyes were glowing and his fangs were much more prominent now, Ciel noticed.

"My lord.." His voice came out low, melodic and husky, his face but a centimeter away from the young boy's "do not _ever_...tempt a demon."

The little master stared back into those beautiful eyes, feeling his body respond to the enormous sensual creature in such a promiscuous position above him. He swallowed hard and watched as the butler licked his lips, awaiting an answer to the warning, the plea almost, that he had just given. The boy smirked as he realized the best way to answer it.

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat as his eyes grew wide from the little pink muscle that shot out from between the young boy's lips, slowly tracing the butler's bottom lip from left to right before returning to its home.

" _auhh!_ " Ciel let out a moan as the butler lost himself and began grinding the bulge in his pants between Ciel's legs. The friction from the thick massed being shoved against Ciel's own erection caused his eyes to roll to the back of his head. " Hah.. _Sebas_ -"

His words were cut short when the demon leaned in and forcefully planted a kiss onto those pink delicate lips. Feeling his butler's lips upon his own made him lose even more control. The boy's mouth went completely slack, opening and inviting the servant to enter. Sebastian did just that.

He shoved his tongue inside of his master's mouth and began to lap at that hot little tongue that teased him only moments before. He completely took over Ciel's mouth with his own, twisting and twirling the muscle all around the boy's mouth, trying to taste every hidden spot. 

Ciel began thrusting his hips up rhythmically, grinding himself into his butler's erection, as the taste of his butler left him hungry, needy, wanting more and more. He tasted like a dream, every dessert the boy could ever want, every sweet loving memory...and every blissfully dark sin. His butler's lips were his own set of candy coated venom. And he loved it.

Sebastian retracted his tongue and nipped the boy's bottom lip, dragging it slowly between his teeth. Then he bit down hard, forcing a loud moan to escape the writhing little body. "mmgh! ..thes...ff"

"What was that, my Lord?"

"Take my clothes off!" The young earl's order came out laced with desperation and need.

"Hm" the demonic grin on the butler's face could not be helped. "As you wish."

Sebastian released his grip on the young master's wrists. First he slid both shoes off of the small feet behind him. Then, Without a second thought, the man mercilessly ripped open the gaudy jacket and pristine cotton white shirt beneath it sending buttons flying and clattering onto the floor. He gauged the earl's reaction at the destruction of his fine clothing, not that he really cared at this point. When he saw the boy's naked chest heaving up and down, the pale milky skin inviting him in, he wasted no time, grabbing the garments from under the earl's back and yanking them off before throwing them onto the floor. Long fingers trickled down the soft belly splayed out before him coming to a stop at the top of the young boy's shorts. 

The demon licked his lips as he slowly unfastened the button without removing his gaze from those big blue eyes watching his every move. Ciel was practically panting as he waited to see what the raven haired man would do next. His hands slipped from above his head and onto the butler's back, no longer being able to keep them off of the muscular form. As soon as Sebastian felt tiny claws dig into his skin, he yanked the boy's shorts and boxers off and threw them onto the floor. A completely naked, save his mid-calf socks, and flushed Ciel was left underneath him, writhing with want and practically dripping with excitement. Oh he was excited indeed. The butler ignored the boy's dripping tip to favor teasing him a little more. 

He wanted his prey to know he was his. And _only_ his.

" _mmngh...hah.._ " Ciel could not help himself when the demon's tongue trailed a hot line of saliva from behind his ear down to one of the pink nipples on his chest, slowly encircling it before giving it a small nip. " _Ah!_ "

The demon continued his torture all the way down the boy's stomach, suckling and biting the soft creamy skin as he left red marks all over his master. 

Ciel was too entranced to even realize his butler had traveled all the way down his body, now staring at him from between his legs. 

Sebastian licked his lips and bit the bottom one while staring right into those big eyes, causing the small but hard member in front of his face to twitch. The leaking tip was pink, just like the master's cheeks. Although it was premature in size, the silky smooth shaft entranced the demon, causing him to almost draw blood on his own lip.

" _..p..please_ " the boy whimpered, feeling the hot breath curling around his dripping erection.

"What is this?" the butler's voice was low and husky as he appraised the young master "does the earl of Phantomhive bring himself so low as to beg but a mere serv-"

"That's an order!"

The boy half yelled and half moaned the order, his contract eye glowing bright.

"Mmm..Yes. My Lord."

And with his master's order, the demon took all of the boy into his mouth, closing his eyes as his lips slid down the shaft all the way to the base. " _Nnngh! ..aah!_ " Ciel's hips began to buck as Sebastian began sucking and slurping on his cock, filling the room with lewd noises. Ciel could feel the hot skilled tongue swirl around his tip, slide up and down the bottom of the his throbbing member and lap at the smooth skin. 

" _Mmm.._ " A carnal growl escaped the demon's lips as he moved his contract hand to rest above the apex of the boy's thighs, long fingers lightly tugging on the sprinkle of hair they found there. His other hand gripped onto the young one's right hip, holding him in place as black fingernails dug into the pristine skin.

Ciel's breaths were coming out as gargled moans as his butler swallowed him whole. He bit his lip in an attempt to quiet himself as his hands went down and twisted in the stark black hair. He tangled his fingers in the hair of the bobbing man's head and tugged lightly. 

" _Nnngh! Sebas..tian.. I'm gonna...haah!_ "

Sebastian grabbed the boy's hips, still keeping him in his mouth, and tugged him onto his lap. The earl's back arched as his butler held up his torso by the smooth round cheeks on his backside. Sebastian groped the masses of skin and gave one more long lick from the base of the boy's cock to the tip, turning his body into a convulsing mess as he spurt everything he had into that expert mouth.

" _Hah..Auughnn!_ " Ciel was sent into another universe, everything in his vision going white as his orgasm coursed roughly throughout his entire body. Ciel pulled the tangled hair roughly as his body piqued. He had never felt anything like this before. Not the climax, not the release...not his butler..

Sebastian sucked the young master dry and swallowed every drop as if it were his delicious soul. Ciel tasted sweet, like innocence and roses...and vengeful hatred mixed with pain. The demon's favorite snack.

When the writhing body finally ceased, the boy was practically knocked out. His body was covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his face, and his eyes were squinted, looking as if he would pass out any moment. His lungs still drew in long breaths as his heart rate began to return to normal. 

But the demon had other plans.

Crawling back up to meet Ciel's face with his own, the butler left a long and sultry kiss on the boy's lips, prodding them to open. He slipped his tongue inside of the gasping mouth and gave his master a taste of himself. The kiss seemed like it lasted for forever as they swirled their tongues around one another's. Ciel's usual prude self was gone and out the open window, drawing him to bite the butler's lip and twist his fingers into his hair again. His jaw went slack as he engulfed the demon's tongue into his mouth, trying to suck and swallow the muscle.

Sebastian tore himself away from the kiss and placed his hand softly on the boy's flushed cheek. 

"Young master.."

His voice came out with no sense of urgency, just a simple call for his master's attention. Ciel's eyes were still lidded as he looked into those blazing red orbs, his mouth not yet able to give any response, still reveling in the sweet taste of his butler's mouth. Sebastian bent down and placed his lips on the boy's neck as he spoke softly.

"My Lord.. Do you recall my previously spoken warning about tempting a demon?"

Ciel's eyes shot open as he heard the sound of a zipper coming undone and suddenly felt something hot and heavy push against the top of his right thigh.

Sebastian's lips traveled to the boy's ear and each hot whispered word, laced with a demonic lure, went directly from his mouth, down Ciel's spine, resonating in his groin. 

"I am going to show you what happens when you play games with a _demon_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you every one for reading this far, I am truly honored! Please feel free to leave feed back and constructive criticism! This chapter was definitely a challenge for me, this work being my fist erotic fanfic and all. I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did I say you could _**stop?**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut. Smut smut smut. Thank you for reading this far. Enjoy~

Ciel's mind was ripped from its clouded state when he felt something hot and heavy press into the supple flesh of his thigh.

"I am going to show you what happens when you play games with a _demon_ "

" _Augh!_ "

Ciel's head slammed back into the mattress as his butler's now sharpened claws trailed four red lines all the way down the boy's torso. Sebastian looked at his work and reveled in the welts he left upon such beautiful porcelain skin. Untouched porcelain skin. _His_ porcelain skin.

"Mmm" a low growl came from the demon's throat as he bent down and began to lap at the lines of red, letting his tongue travel the length of them, up and down. The taste of the boy's skin was incredible. The feel of the hot lines filled with blood underneath his tongue was even more so. The little writhing body beneath him was stripping Sebastian of every ounce of composure he had.

" _Se-sebas..tian_ "

The butler peeked up at his master, noticing for the first time the tears gripping onto the corners of those azure eyes. Ciel's face was still flushed, his dark hair splayed across the sheets as he winced at his butler's un-clenching grip on his hips.

Sebastian realized how much of a monster he must look like. Fangs protruding, red eyes glowing, claws gripping, not to mention the pillar of flesh that still pressed into the leg of his prey.

A sudden pang went through the demon's chest as he looked into those pleading eyes and he slowly removed his grip, noticing a tiny droplet of blood on the left one. He made his way back up the little earl's body and hovered over him before he hung his head in confusion..? Disappointment? Why was he so upset? Why couldn't he just do it? He could've took him. He could ravage the little body and take his every breath right. that. moment.

Instead the demon licked his fangs and closed his parted lips to sheath them for God knows why because he sure as hell didn't.

Small hands jet out from underneath the towering form, tangled their way into stark black hair and pulled the demon's head so hard backwards, he let out a loud growl.

"Nrgh!"

"Demon" the boy's voice came out in a low hushed tone as his breath cascaded sultry words right onto his personal butler's now exposed adam's apple.

"Who told you that you could **_Stop_**?"

" _Sssth!_ " A hiss escaped from between the man's teeth when his young master pulled even harder on his dark locks.

"You _dare_ go against an order?"

Sebastian thought the pain would be enough to send him swirling into another universe of pleasure, God he was practically foaming at the mouth, until he felt two soft pink lips against his throat, hot breath cascading down his neck as the little earl whispered into the thin layer of sweat.

"And don't you _dare_ hold back."

And it was those six words that completely and utterly destroyed the demon's last shred of control.

And he broke.

"Aah!"

Sebastian flipped Ciel around with inhuman strength and speed, sending the sheets whizzing out from underneath the earl to rest on the floor. Without missing a beat, powerful hands wrapped around petite hips and yanked the young boy's rear end high into the air. 

Ciel's face slammed into the soft mattress, muffling the surprised moans that were coming from deep within his throat. He turned his face to the side to breathe as Sebastian ravaged at his backside like the animal he was. Then he felt something hot between his legs...something slick and.. _wet_?

Sebastian was a complete mess, gripping the boys tender cheeks and spreading them open as wide as he could. He lowered his face to the lovely sight in front of him, pink, warm, tight and throbbing. He was a fiend and he knew it as he stuck his nose into the boy's taint and inhaled the intoxicating and sweet smell. He felt he had waited his entire existence just to be able to bask in this alluring scent.

The butler's tongue slid out from between his lips and he slid it from the base of his master all the way up to the small puckered hole.

" _uh!_ " the boy let out a gasp as the tongued behind him slowly encircled his tight entrance. 

The butler teased and sucked on the boys pink spot, nibbling softly and suckling it as much as his tongue desired.

Until it wanted more.

"Waa! Ss- _sebas..hah_ "

The demon slicked his tongue as far passed the puckered entrance as he could, twirling it around as he went so as not to leave any one of the tight walls untouched by the muscle. Ciel could not even think anymore, he had never had _anything_ inside of him, _let alone a tongue._

The boy whimpered and began rocking back into the demon's face, creating a steady pace.

Sebastian let out a low growl and removed his tongue soon after the small earl began to move, eliciting a whimper from the boy. Ciel wanted more, more, _more_.

And Sebastian was going to give him just that.

With his patience and empathy completely torn from him only moments before, the demon stuck two fingers into the small earl's hole, sliding them in until they were knuckle deep.

" _AAURG-mmmf!_ " Ciel cried out loudly at the painful intrusion only to have the butler wrap his free hand around the small face and stick two fingers right into that smart little mouth. 

He placed his attention back on the fingers that were being constricted by the hot entrance before him. He wriggled them around a tiny bit, stretching out the walls before removing them half way and thrusting them back in, making a slow pace. Ciel bit down hard on his butler's fingers as his cries of pain began to transform into ones of both pain and pleasure. 

Noticing the change and feeling the lewd boy begin to suck on his fingers, his began thrusting his digits at a quicker pace.

"Auuh! _Hah_ " Ciel popped the long stems from his mouth in favor of being able to breathe as his prostate was brushed over and over again. He was close. So close to having his second orgasm of the day. Of his _life_.

When Sebastian quickly removed the intrusion and spoke harshly to his beautiful prey, voice drenched in lust and ringing with demonic desire.

" **I will not hold back.** "

And with that confession, the demon aligned his rock hard erection with the boy's slick wet entrance and slid it in, stretching as it went, sliding and being welcomed by the heat of the young virgin. He steadied the shaking body by gripping onto slender sweat slick hips, only pausing a second before sliding out and slamming back into the shivering body.

" _AAughhah!_ " Ciel screamed, this time having nothing blocking his loud squeals. 

The demon licked his lips and grabbed the tiny hips and harder, his claws sinking into the fresh skin as he began to mercilessly fuck his young master. His cock pumped in and out of the boy, every thrust gifting him with a ravishing moan from the earl who was coming undone right before his eyes.

" _mmm..m-more..ah! Y-yes, haa! Ungh! S-sebas..Sebastian!_ " His words were coming out in slurs, drowned out by gurgled moans. The butler slid his hands up from the boys hips, leaving little droplets of blood there, one favoring a small hard nipple on the boy's front and the other tangling itself in his silky hair. And then he pulled.

" _Ah! Yes!_ " Ciel has completely lost it. The mixture of pain and pleasure from his alluring butler was way too much for him to handle. He slammed himself back into the servant's thrusts as his head was tugged back by a merciless hand.

Sebastian could not believe his ears. Who would have thought his young master was a little masochist? 

" _Hah!_ Is that all you've _got_?"

" **Mmmm** "

 _HIS_ little masochist.

The demon pulled out of the earl and whipped him onto his back. Ciel's eyes flew open when he bounced on the bed as he took in the sight of his contractor.

Fangs. Red glowing eyes. Claws. Yes. He knew all of this had changed. What he didn't expect to see was the raven black hair cascading down a little passed his shoulders, strands of it sticking to his face from his ruthless exertion. But the most prominent change were the black tribal markings of some sort that wrapped around the demon's arms, snaking their ways up to the outskirts of his devilishly handsome face, a few branches coming down and dancing across his chest muscles and snaking down to hug his torso. The markings were alive and moving, giving Ciel the satisfaction of his guess being right. 

He had awoken the demon.

" _D-..damn_ " Ciel swallowed and licked his lips as he looked at the beautiful deadly creature before him, bright red eyes flaming with lust, his pants half way down his thighs. He was majestic and it, quite frankly, took the boy's breath away. He felt a small twinge in his chest as the demon wriggled his pants the rest of the way off and threw them, now donned in nothing but sweat, precum and glory.

If it weren't for the man's obvious derivation, Ciel was sure... _he would be a goddamn god!_

Sebastian grabbed the small boy's ankles and pulled him forward, wrapping them around his neck before he bent back down over his prey. Ciel immediately attacked the sultry lips above his, not being able to keep from touching his butler any loner. He entangled his fingers into the even longer hair, reveling in the feel of being able to wrap it around his wrists.

Sebastian grabbed the base of his cock and slowly slipped it back inside of his young master, the heat all too welcoming towards the happy intrusion. Their tongues wrestled and danced as Sebastian started moving his hips at a deliciously slow pace, picking up speed with every thrust.

" _Mmmngh_ " Ciel's moans were lost inside of Sebastian's mouth as his tongued ravaged the young boy's. A thin line of drool escaped from between their mouths, cascading down the boy's cheek. The demon broke their oral attachment and licked the droplet up before it reached the pillow, leaving a gasping Ciel beneath him.

The butler squared his hips and thrust into the young earl harder than before. Ciel gasped out a curse of some sort, the butler believed. Sebastian's thick endowment ruthlessly rubbed against Ciel's prostate causing the boy to let out more gurgled cries. It was such sweet music to the man's ears.

The demon moved his mouth down to the young master's throat and began sucking on it, leaving it purple and pink marks wherever he landed. His nose came to the base of the boy's neck and here, he decided to leave red.

" _Aurgh! Haah!_ " Ciel let out a high pitched moan as the butlers protruding fangs drew blood on the porcelain skin. His tongue immediately began to lap at the crimson droplets as a shiver went down Ciel's spine. 

He was his little masochist _indeed_.

Sebastian sat up straight, keeping the thin ankles on his shoulders and the ruthless pace against the boy's prostate. His right hand slid up to the young boy's throat as his fingers lightly entrapped it. The contract hand moved to the erection protruding from the boy, just begging to be touched. Sebastian quickened his pace as he encircled the pink wet tip of the cock with his thumb, the claws around the earl's neck leaving red marks as the thrusting became more and more violent.

" _Mmmm!_ " The rough treatment was doing a number on Ciel and he knew that he was close to his limit as he clenched his blue eyes shut. 

" _Look at me_ "

The demon slid his hand behind the boy's back, dropping his ankles onto the bed, and forced him up onto his lap. He kept his hand teasing the wet cock between them, his other sliding up the boy's back and grabbing hold of the young earl's matted locked as he tugged to get those eyes open.

" **Look at me** "

Ciel's eyes flew open at the sound of the candy coated venom being whispered in his ear. His gaze was magnetized to the demon's red orbs. They stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime before a quick thrust of the man's hips wiped that innocent look off the boy's face. " _Ah!_

" **I want you to see me** "

The black bands were beginning to entangle Ciel into them. They wrapped around his arms, his small torso and his supple thighs as he felt the demon begin to bounce him up and down on his thick shaft. Ciel's legs were spread so wide but he was no longer embarrassed. If anything, he was entranced. Entranced by the energy that leaked from his butler, that connected the two of them, that enveloped Ciel with warmth, safety and serenity. 

And caused him to leak out tremendous amounts of erotic lust.

" _Y-yes!_ " Ciel dug his nails into the upper back of his butler, feeling the hand on his erection becoming more and more prudent in its stroking. " _H-harder! More! Ah, p-please!_ "

Hearing the pleas from his young master drove him over the edge, he knew he was at his limit.

" **Call me. Say my name."**

" _Ahh! Haah! Se-sse- nngh!_ " 

The butler thrust harder with each word, " **Say. My. Name-** " only dropping the demonic sultry voice on the last word in the sentence, whispering it straight into the boy's ear "- _Ciel_ " 

And with that, the feeling of being enveloped, the hand stroking his erection and a sharp jab to his prostate, Ciel's body was sent into a mess of erratic convulsions.

" _Nnngh Se- **Sebastian!!**_ "

Ciel knocked his head back and squeezed his eyes shut tight as the familiar sensation began to take him over. Hot milky liquid shot in between the two bodies and clung to their chests. It only took Sebastian one more thrust into the boy's hot quivering entrance before he let out a low growl, his throbbing member releasing everything he had into his young master.

" _Mmmm, young mas..ter!_ "

They held onto each other for dear life as the room became quiet once again, save their erratic panting. 

"I think we can call this game a draw." Ciel whispered as he opened his eyes slowly and placed his forehead against his butler's. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at the sight.

_He was back to normal._

And he was a blushing mess.

Sebastian averted his eyes from Ciel's and slowly lifted the boy off of his shaft. Ciel winced but complied, feeling empty once parted.

The butler let out a small sigh and raked his hand through his tousled, short again hair, trying to get rid of the tint on his cheeks.

"Hey" Ciel crawled forward into the demon's lap. "Why are you embarrassed? I doubt you have anything to be shameful about now. It's far too late for that."

"Ahh" The butler seemed like he was trying to choose his words carefully before he looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"You saw me. I mean.. some of what I can be but.. as your butler, I should never lose control upon my young master. Yes, I was tempted so, but it is not an excuse. I could have dreadfully hu-"

Soft lips cut his rant off as his tongue began being put to better use. Ciel kissed him slowly, passionately. Letting their tongues wrap around each other, taste every single inch of one another. With one last wet peck, Ciel backed up and looked into his butler's glowing eyes. A warm summer night breeze blew in from the open window, the dark sky outside revealing how much time had passed between the two.

"Sebastian. I told you before to never lie to me. You will always be honest with your feelings. Especially towards me-" The slightest shade of pink tinged the earl's cheeks as he specified to whom he was speaking of "-..*ahem* That's an order."

Sebastian flew forward, grabbing the boy and reaching down to scoop up the sheets on the floor. He turned the small body to face him as they both laid down under the cover he just sprawled out onto the bed. Ciel's blue gaze was locked onto his butler's, awaiting an answer before he was scooped forward into the head servant's arms.

Sebastian buried his nose into Ciel's hair as he held him tight, entangling himself into the small body.

Ciel had almost completely forgot he was awaiting an answer, the warm envelopment of his butler's embrace causing him to close his eyes before he heard a low whisper from the other.

_"Yes. My Lord."_

The warm twinge in both of their chests, something that they would never admit to the other.

At least not anytime soon.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback if you please, I'm open to constructive criticism, this being my first smut fanfic and all. Hope you enjoyed it, aye~


End file.
